6th Year with Hermione
by MoMaxwell
Summary: well, i gave a nice summery before but it got deleted, this is a H/Hr fanfic. i like this couple, dont yell at me for only having one chapter, im writing as much as i can today (2-6 chapters) so :-P
1. Chapter one

Hermione, Life in Ethiopia is good, lots of new people to meet, they are very nice here. Not nearly as nice as your or Ron though! I have been seeing lots of nice new places, the wizards of Ethiopia liked to twist with a few minds! I cannot wait to come back and see you and Ron again. Miss you more and more every day, Lots of love Harry  
  
Hermione's heart skipped a beat, Harry was coming home, did he really miss her or was he just trying to lead her on? No, that's stupid, not only the idea of Harry leading her on but Harry even liking her. It had been a whole summer sense she had seen Harry, and she couldn't wait until a week before Hogwarts when they always meet at Diagon Alley. Hermione was sitting in her room, on her bed where above she put the picture of Harry he had given her over the summer. All it took was a little bit of magic to blow it up life size. She fell asleep under his wonderful gaze and smile.  
  
~.~  
  
Harry was sitting on the bench underneath the Leaky Cauldron, thinking of his crush when Ron greeted him. Ron hadn't changed that much over the summer, grew about a lot to the height of about 5'9. "Hallo Ron! How was your summer?" "My summer was awesome, got to go to Romania to see my brother." "HERMIONE! Yelled Harry, running towards her. Looking at Hermione he could see some. well nice features that developed over the summer. She was wearing a shiny tank top that seemed to show off her bust wonderfully, infact, Harry wasn't sure he would have recognized her if he hadn't noticed her long golden hair. Hermione excepted the hug, but stared at Harry, his work over the summer had improved his look emensly. Harry's washboard abs and perfect arm muscles (not to much, of course) showed through his white tee-shirt. It was very hard for Hermione to take her eyes of him and still say hello to Ron. Ron however didn't seem to mind much, he knew all about them liking each other and it was a shame to him it seemed that they didn't just get it on already! "well I think I will leave you two together and see if I can find Lavender" said Ron a little slyly. "ok, come back with her once you found her though!" said Harry. "so." Hermione said very shyly, "what should we do". "I don't know" laughed Harry "isn't that your job?" "yes, yes, so lets get an ice" giggled Hermione. They stared at each other for a bit while drinking their icie's, two owls came down, obviously Hogwarts owl's. Harry took his letter from the first owl, and Hermione from the second  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen for head boy. You will where you new badge, and report to Professor McGonagall immidiatly after your arrivel to Hogwarts.  
  
Professor Dumbledore  
Harry looked up, "let me guess, your head girl", "yep you got it right" said Hermione smiling, "and I would assume your head boy?" "yeah" Harry said.  
End of Chapter One  
A/N goodness that was hard! Kind of please review, this is my first fic! I need help. so you want more do ya? Will do, I will write more today. hmm.. I already know whats going to happen but you don't *teases yay. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ron found Lavender, kissed her gently but romanticly for a good 2 minutes before she broke away to say hello. Harry walked up to them "well aren't you the two lovebirds today." "Not like you could say any better Harry, you big chicken" Ron shot back playfully. "shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" hissed Harry. Hermione came out from the shop overloaded with books. "Going for the world record are you 'mione?" "oh shut up, its just a little light reading." Hermione defended herself. Harry put his arm around her "yeah, don't be teasing my girl." Hermione didn't know weather to take it seriously or not, but judging by the comical grin on Harry's face she guessed it wasn't. "yeah, you heard him" said Hermione playfully, and kissed him on the cheek quickly. Harry didn't know what to do, he felt him self going red when he didn't want to. He covered his tracks with a "gosh its hot in here.." and walked away in to get icie's for everyone. Ron looked at Hermione, "you got him going there didn't you?" he said while going in for a little kiss from Lavender, still wrapped in his arms. "Don't be foolish Ron Weasley! He was just playing around" "I wouldn't be so sure about that" Lavender slipped in. "you might like to know that Harry and I got head boy/girl positions." Said Hermione trying to change the subject. "so you will be sharing that apartment, lucky girl!" laughed Lavender. "(sigh) nothing will get you guys away from Harry and I will it?" "not in this world" shouted Ron before he left to get some school supply's he was a prefect this year.  
  
Harry came back, "hey, were did they go?" "oh off to get some new school supply's, speaking of which, do you think." Hermione stutterd out quietly "think what?" asked Harry. "we should probably go shopping for school supply's together sense, well we might want some new furniture or.. something for when we are in that apartment.." "yeah that sounds like a great idea" exclaimed Harry, as he linked arms with her and they walked in the store. (A/N no, this does not mean they're dating, in this world of magic, it's a friend thing, for now at least ()  
  
~.~  
On the train, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Lavender had no problem finding a compartment. "god I'm tired after a long day of shopping and packing, aren't you Hermione?" as she settled down in Ron's lap. "yes very tired" yawned Hermione from the other side of the compartment. Harry slowly put a protective arm around Hermione as Draco Malfoy walked in the room. "Well, well, well, hello Potter" Draco snickerd, "I see your lot is getting cozy, be a shame if I called the professor over to say there was to much action going on here" "oh bug off Malfoy, its not like I'm dating any one" growled Harry. This statement seemed to surprise Hermione, not that it was a bad surprise of course. Malfoy snickered "well, good bye for now" and he left with his two sidekicks, Crabbe and Goyle. "Well, that was, interesting now wasn't it" said Ron.  
  
~.~  
  
Harry and Hermione reported to Professor McGonagall's office as directed directly after they got to Hogwarts. "hello Mr. Potter, and Ms. Granger, you as you know, are head boy and girl, you will have a good influence to the rest of the school. Now I will show you to your room, you may unpack and then go down to the Great Hall." Said Professor McGonagall sharply.  
  
Harry walked in their room, more like apartment, there was a entry hall way, leading to a little lounge with a fire blazing in the fire place. Then a big bathroom in between the two rooms, one for Hermione and one for Harry. "well, this is nice" said Hermione. This is going to be way to hard for me to handle, Harry and I alone, in this place.. all the time.  
  
They walked down to the Great Hall together, Hermione still staring at Harry's body and Harry still staring at well, Hermione. They sat next to each other while listning half to the beginning of year speech, and then ate.  
  
After dinner, Harry and Hermione ran up to their room. "well I think im going to go off to study for a bit" said Hermione. "you do that, ill just hang out here and then go see Ron" said Harry. "well, goodbye!" yelled Hermione as she ran out the door. Harry thought about her for a long time, and wondered when he would get the courage to tell her how he felt. Than all of a sudden he made his disision, knowing that Hermione would find someone if he didn't act to quick. He summand rose petals on to Hermione's bed, and placed a letter there. Than went down to meet Ron.  
  
Hermione came back from the library puzzled, because all the lights were off except some candles leading to her room, she followed them yelling "Harry!" as she went. "hello, any one home?" than she stopped. And looked at her bed. She read the letter on her bed excitedly and ran out of the room.  
  
A/N I have become to like cliffhangers. 'cept I know I am going to finish the next chapter today before anyone has ever even read it. please Review, so I know how many people have been reading it! 


End file.
